Devin and Savanah sagaTrunks and Skyler saga
by Savanahladd
Summary: Warning! Very bad spelling and grammer on 1st few chapters, gets better after a few, Please give it a chance and read, it's actually good!
1. Default Chapter

Hey this is my first fanfic so bear with me and sorry about the spelling k :).  
  
Savanah and Devin Saga  
  
Chapter 1  
Brusher Creek  
  
Savanah and Devin were walking around tring to think of where they might go when Alex walked up. Hey, you two goin to Brusher Creek with us, we're leavin in 5 min., asked Alexa. Ya, come on Devin., yelled Savanah.They got in the truck to wait for Alexa's dad and Alexa turned the CD player on, Savanah put in Eminem and Alexa started singing to a song. Alexa's dad got in and everyone got there seatbelts on, he pulled out and they were on their way.  
  
When they got there they got out and they went to eat lunch. After they got done they all went to the horse barn and they each got to pick a horse. Savanah picked a small pearl white pony with a small star on its fore head called Kaya, Devin picked a big black horse by the name of Knight,Alexa's little sisters, Hailey and Josey picked two twin pintos by the names of Chase and Zipper, Alexa's dad Kent picked a big chestnut called Storm, and Alexa picked a black pony called Cole. They all got on their horses and went to the trail, but their in for a suprise.  
  
  
First chapter good??? r&r 


	2. lost and shot

Chapter 2  
Lost and Shot  
  
After they've been on the trail awile it was starting to get dark so they decided to go back. While they where on thier way back to the horse barn there was a loud noise which startaled the horses and Alexas, Devins, and Savanahs horses started running. They tried to stop them but couldn't, Kent chased after them. They started to come apon a blue portal and they jumped into it. Kent tried to catch up to them but it was too late, the portal closed.   
  
When the horses came to a stop they didn't realise that they where cartoons. Where are we?, asked Alexa. This looks familiar, Savanah thought outloud. HOW does this look familiar!!!,said Devin. Nothin, it just looks familiar thats all., said Savanah. Well how are are we gonna get out of here?, asked Alexa. Gee,I wouldn't have a clue., Devin said sarcasticly.   
So they decided to look around to try to find away out. They came to a   
house that Savanah thought looked very familiar but she couldn't really put her finger on it. Alexa got off her horse and knoked on the door, an old lady opened the door and Alexa asked where they where, "Right out side West City, said the old lady. WHAT!!!, yelled Alexa. Then it poped into Savanahs head that they where in the world of Dragonball Z though she then thought that it was a little crazy cause it was only a tv show so she decided to put it aside for now,well we better go find a place to stay cause it's getting pretty dark.,said Savanah. They all agreed and they found a little shack then went to sleep.  
  
When they woke up it was really nice out,Well lets go back and see if that portal opened back up.,said Devin. So they got on there horses and went back. When they got there the portal was open and they started to race over there, Alexa got over there first and went through the portal but before Savanah and Devin could get through, it closed. Savanah started crying and Devin came over to comfort her.  
  
Well a year went by and the portal never opened again but a blue little window would open up and every time it opened they would see Alexa's family,Devin's family, and Savanah's family looking for them.Well I see my mom and Kent are together., said Savanah. Oh boy,Devin said. The window closed and Savanah made dinner,they ate and went to bed.  
  
A month later Devin and Savanah where going to see if the window was open when something shot Savanahs back, Devin came over to see what happened and there was a tranquliser dart in her back, Help, Savanah squeeked and then she passed out. The same thing happened to Devin and he was out.  
  
  
  
like the last time r&r 


	3. experiments

Chapter 3  
Experiments  
  
An old man walked out of the bushes, picked them up and took them to a mountan side. He done all kinds of experiments on them, he then took out two little bottles, one said Goku's DNA and the other said Vegeta's DNA.The old man put the saiyan's DNA in Savanah and Devin then done more experiments on them.  
  
  
sorry 4 its so short, r&r 


	4. new knoledge and power

Chapter 4  
New knowledge and Power   
  
Devin and Savanah woke up and couldn't remember anything except all these teqnecs as in flying, shootin energy blasts, they could also turn super saiyan 1,2,3, and 4, and fuse, they where also 1,000 times stronger than all the Z fighters put together and a million times stronger when ther fused.   
  
Savanah was now goodharted but sometimes can be cocky, Devin on the otherhand was really cocky but he was still goodharted.  
  
All they knew now was that they wanted to fight Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Bra, Pan, and Trunks. So they set off to find the saiyans. Meanwile at Capsel Corp. Vegeta, Trunks, and Bra where training in the gravatation room.   
  
Come on dad, im only 9, do I have to train with Trunks, he always teases me., Bra complained.   
  
Oh shut up, I dont tease u that much., Trunks said sarcasticly.   
  
Silence, both of you, your gonna train whether you like it or not!, Vegeta said irritably.  
  
As they started training Bra had to spare with Trunks, he made a rude remark, Bra got so pissed off that she turned s.s.1 for the first time.   
  
I dont beileve it, know we have a female super saiyan! Bra, try to punch me in the face, then you wont have to spare with Trunks for a week., Vegeta said suprised but serious.   
  
I'll try!, said Bra.   
  
She attacked him, after three tries she finally laid a punch and he flew into the wall.   
  
Opps, are you ok daddy?, Bra said nervously.  
  
Im ok, you wont have to spare with Trunks., Vegeta said rubbing his cheek.   
  
Man, I was having fun too!, Trunks thought outloud.   
  
Bra came up and smacked him upside the head.   
  
Ow!!, screamed Trunks.   
  
The gravatation turned off and Bulma came in.   
  
What was all that comotion?, Bulma asked. Then she looked at the wall. What happened? Who did this?, asked Bulma, then she noticed a big lump on Vegeta's cheeck.   
  
Dad told me to punch him in the cheeck and he flew into the wall., said Bra.   
  
Bulma looked at Bra, Oh boy, now my daughter is a super saiyan!, she thought outloud. Well do you want to go to the store? asked Bulma.   
  
Shure, I'll get a shower and some clean clothes on., said Bra. She changed back to a normal saiyan and Bulma walked right behind her out the door.  
  
Meanwile at Goku's, Goten, and Gohan where training.   
  
TIME TO EAT!!, Chichi yelled.   
  
When they heard that they raced to the kitchen. Videl and Pan where whaiting for them when they came racing into the kitchen.   
  
Thanks for inviting us to lunch., said Videl.   
  
Thank you Grandma., Pan said.   
  
As they wher eating Gotens head poped up. Wow, can you feel that?, he said.   
  
Ya holy cow! Thats a high power level like Vegeta's. Goku said.   
  
Well it feels like yours too dad but your right here., said Gohan.   
  
It's comming right for us Grandpa!, said Pan.  
  
Goku decided to go to Bulma's house so Goku, Goten, Gohan, and Pan flew to her house, Videl decided to stay with Chichi. At Capsul Corp. Vegeta, Trunks, and Bra felt it too.  
  
Meanwile Savanah and Devin noticed the 4 power levels moving away.   
  
Step on it, there moving away., Savanah said.   
  
Right., said Devin.   
  
So they flew faster but it was too late, the others got to Bulma's first.   
Oh no, there almost here!, said Goku.   
  
A big blast tore off the door and in came Savanah and Devin.   
  
Correction, they are here., said Bra.   
  
Who are you, what is the meaning of this!, asked Pan.   
  
That doesn't matter, what does matter is that your gonna die., said Devin.   
Wait lets take it somewhere else., said Goku.   
  
Fine lead the way.,Savanah said.  
  
Goku flew off and the others followed. They flew for a long time then Savanah and Devin started to get restless.   
  
Stop right here, this is a perfect spot.Devin said. And the fight began.  
  
  
what will the fight be like? well check out chapter 5 the fight. r&r 


	5. the fight

Chapter 5  
The Fight  
  
They lowered down to the ground.   
  
Why do you want to fight us?, Goku asked.   
  
We feel like it., said Savanah with a smerk on her face.   
  
Fine with me., said Vegeta with his perfect grin.   
  
Enuf., said Devin getting unpatient.   
  
Vegeta powered up and attacked Savanah, Savanah dodged it and kicked him into a mountain. Bra attacked Devin and he did the same thing.   
  
This is pathetic., complained Devin.   
  
Well im having fun., Savanah said.   
  
Goku tried a kamahamaha wave on Savanah and she reflected it. Pan tried to sneak up on Savanah but she caught her and slammed her into the ground.   
  
Why does every one have to pick on me now!, Savanah said sarcasticly.   
When Gohan saw this he immediatly turned s.s.2 and attacked Savanah. Devin seen this and pushed Savanah out of the way.   
  
Oh so know you wanna go super, about time., said Savanah grining.  
  
She turned s.s.2 then Devin did. They both attacked Gohan and they both punched him and he flew into the woods. Pan saw this and turned s.s.3, she kicked Savanah and then threw her on the ground.   
  
How do you like it, no one messes with my dad!, said Pan panting.   
  
Devin got furious and turned s.s.3 and was about to attack Pan when Gogeta kicked him into the ground right next to Savanah.   
  
Im having fun now, said Devin.   
  
They then fused into Devanah and went s.s.3. He then attacked and fought Gogeta until Devanah punched Gogeta and slammed him into the ground. Pan and Bra fused into Panra s.s.3 then Trunks and Goten fused into Gotenks s.s.3. They both attacked Devanah. They punched Devanah and then kicked him into a mountain. Then Devanah turned s.s.4 and left Gotenks and Panra unconcious. Gogeta then turned s.s.4 and they fought for the longest time (the reason for this is that they're the almost the same person). They stayed fused for 30 min. and then they defused, so did all the others.Panra and Gotenks gained conciousness and the Z fighters where tired.   
  
Who are you?, asked Goku.   
  
Im Savanah and this is Devin.,said Savanah.   
  
Are you saiyans? I thought their where no others left., Vegeta said.   
  
What, saiyans???, said Savanah.   
  
Well you have a tails which means you're saiyans.,said Goku.   
  
What, I have a tail, Oh my god, I do have a tail., Devin said examining it.   
Follow me., said Goku.   
  
He flew off and the others followed. They came back to Bulma's house and when Devin and Savanah walked into the door, all of a sudden Goku knocked them out.   
  
Put a chip in these two to make them allies., Goku said.   
  
After that was done Gohan, Goku, Goten, and Pan went back to Chichi's to wait for her to chew them out, Vegeta and Trunks went back to their normal training while Bra enjoyed her week off and Devin and Savanah stayed at Capsul Corp. for Bulma to do more tests.  
  
wasn't that good? r&r 


	6. a girl named skyler

Chapter 6  
A girl named Skyler  
  
  
Seven years after the fight, Savanah and Devin got married and had a little girl named Skyler. She was allready 5 years old and stronger than Trunks! She was now the youngest s.s.4. She never went to school because all she wanted to do was fight. But she was goodharted and shy, but whenever she was around people she knew, she was cocky.  
  
Well anyway Savanah, Devin, and Skyler were training in the gravitation room when Bulma called, she wanted to know if Skyler would train with Bra. Skyler was so happy she jumped up and down until the floor was bashed in.  
  
When she got there , they talked for the longest time, even though they lived right next to each other they could never talk to each other because Vegeta always made Bra train and cause Skyler couldn't leave the house very much.   
  
So how was school?, asked Skyler.   
  
Fine, why dont you go to school anymore?, asked Bra.   
  
I get so bored that I pick fights with all the kids.   
  
Meanwile Vegeta was over hearing there conversation and interrupted them.   
I wouldn't blame you, youre a saiyan.   
  
What is that supposed to mean?, Skyler asked scratching her head.   
  
All saiyans are born wanting to fight., explained Vegeta.   
  
Well I dont like to fight but I do it anyway., said Bra.   
  
You take on your mothers side of the family., Vegeta said with a sweat drop.  
  
Come on, lets start training, im getting bored., Skyler wined.   
  
All of a sudden Trunks walked in. Do you mind if we train here too?   
  
Fine with me, what about you Bra?   
  
I guess?, Bra said.   
  
Good this should be interesting., Skyler said with a grin on her face.  
  
Trunks started to sweat drop because he knew this would be a challenge for him knowing she was stronger than him.  
  
As they where training the gravitation turned off and Bulma came in.  
  
Skyler, your mom called, she said you have to be home in 30 min.   
  
Man! My mom's allways worried about me. She's just like Chichi. Skyler complained.  
  
At least you dont have school in the morning., Bra said.   
  
Well lets spar till I have to leave., said Skyler.   
  
After Skylers 30 min. where up they said their goodbyes and she left.When she got home her mom greeted her.   
  
Mom why do I always have to go home so early all the time?, Skyler asked.   
I dont want you to get in troble., Savanah said nervously.   
  
Come on, I was at bra's house!, Skyler said.   
  
Savanah didn't answer.   
  
We don't want you to bug the Briefs so much., Devin said.   
  
What's with people these days. said Skyler stomping off to her room.   
  
Why dont you let her do anything any more?, asked Devin.   
  
She's too strong, her saiyan side is affecting her pride, all she wants to do is fight anymore., Savanah explained.   
  
Isnt that good?, Devin asked.   
  
No, think about it, she has too much pride in her life, if it gets any bigger than one rude remark will make her want to kill something., said Savanah.   
That's bad, what can we do?, Devin asked. We'll have to go to Bulma, she can put a microchip in Skyler's brain that will make her a little like Goku which will lower down her pride., Savanah said.   
  
Good thinking., said Devin.  
  
good bad? r&r 


	7. the new skyler part 1

Chapter 7  
The new Skyler  
  
Savanah talked to Bulma and said she would do it, but Bulma warned her that it would make Skyler older. Savanah didn't care so the next day she brought her in.   
  
Ok Skyler whe're gonna put you to sleep., said Bulma.   
  
Why., she asked.   
  
Before Bulma could answer Savanah put her out. Savanah gave Bulma a deadly look and Bulma started sweating then went on with the procedure.  
  
When Bulma finished, Skyler most certainly looked older and they figured she was as old as Trunks.   
  
What happened, I feel so strong, and older., said Skyler.   
  
She was too, it made Savanah tremble cause she knew that she was stronger than all the Z fighters now.   
  
It's ok, you're fine., Savanah said.   
  
Skyler stood up and looked down, she was so suprised as how she looked, she fainted. Savanah picked her up and took her home.  
  
Skyler woke up and noticed she was in her own bed  
  
*Was that a dream* she thought.   
  
She looked down and she noticed she was all grown up.  
  
Oh my god it wasn't a dream, she thought out loud. MOM!, she screamed.  
  
Savanah came in and put some clothes on the bed. Put on these clothes., said Savanah.   
  
But mom what happened?, asked Skyler. Come down stairs and we'll tell you about it., Savanah said.   
  
Savanah left and Skyler put her clothes on.She thought about what happend and she was kind of mad but then again happy in a way cause she always wished she was older and she always secretly liked Trunks too.  
  
After she got her clothes on she went down stairs to eat and her mom told her about the procedure.  
  
  
r&r 


	8. the new skyler part 2

U like that or did it suck? I kinda thought you would like the cliffie,(or did you) oh well review me pleeeeez :)!!!  
  
Chapter 8  
The New Skyler part 2  
  
After her mom finished she ate her breakfast and decided to call Bra.   
  
Hello?, said Bra.   
  
It's me Skyler, did your mom tell you what happend to me?   
  
Ya, but I dont think she told Trunks yet., said Bra.   
  
K,can you take me shopping so I can get some new clothes, the ones that my mom gave me are way too tacky?, Skyler asked.   
  
Ya shure., Bra said.   
  
K, I'll be there in five. and with that Skyler hung up the phone and flew to Bra's house.  
  
When she got there Bra was allready waiting for her outside. You ready to go?, Bra asked. Ya, lets go.,said Skyler. So Bra took out a capsel and decaseled a car and they were off.  
  
After they got back from the mall their hands were full with bags of clothes. So they had Skyler's parents to help. When they had every thing put away, Skyler left out a pair of clothes to put on. She put them on and Bra done her makeup and hair. After that was done Skyler decided they should go to a dance.  
  
When they got there they seen Trunks walk up. Hey Bra, who's this hottie?   
  
When Skyler heard that she blushed.   
  
Uhh, that would be Skyler., said Bra.   
  
What, your joking! Trunks said blushing wildly.   
  
No, it's Skyler, didnt mom tell you yet? Bra asked.   
  
Trunks couldn't answer, he was too embarressed.   
  
Mom done some prosedure that accidentially made her 18 years older., Bra explained.   
  
All Trunks could say was oh.   
  
Oh well lets party!, said Bra and with that they didn't get home until 3 in the morning then they went to Bra's house to stay. When they woke up it was about 12 in the afternoon and they had a hell of a hangover.   
  
Bra can I barrow some clothes of yours cause I need a shower.,asked Skyler.   
  
Ya shure help yourself.,said Bra. After she got out and dressed, she was doing her hair when Trunks walked in.   
  
Uhh... do you know where Bra is? Trunks asked.   
  
Sorry, I dont., said Skyler.  
  
And with that Trunks started to walk out. Skyler was looking at him through the mirror when he stoped and looked back at her, he seen she was looking at him and he quikly walked out.  
  
How was that, good, bad? Pleeez review!  
SL 


	9. friend or foe

Have you guys enjoyed yourselves?(I hope so) Oh well I hope you like the next one.And sorry I took so long, i've been buzy!   
  
Chapter 9  
Friend or Foe  
  
Well months went by and Skyler and Trunks wher becoming really good friends and Vegeta and Savanah wher starting to wonder about those two, Savanah started thinking they might be together and she didn't think Skyler was old enuf to be "dating" sence her real age was 7 and she wasn't experienced, but Vegeta wanted them to be together and mate to start the saiyan race again. Well one day Skyler decided to go to Bra's house to see what she was doing, she knocked on the door and Bulma opened up.Hey Skyler,whats up. Is Bra here? Ya she's in training with Trunks and Vegeta, come in. Thanks im gonna go see what Tru... I mean what Bra's doin. Ok. And with that Skyler raced to the gravitation room. Hi Skyler, come to spare? asked Bra. Ya, how ya doin? asked Skyler. Fine, you goin to school this year? Bra asked. Ya, my mom is making me.,said Skyler. You gonna train or not., Trunks said sarcasticly. When Skyler herd that she raced over and punched him in the face. Trunks tried to spin kick her but he missed and Skyler triped him. They started fightin until 12 in the morning, Bra and Vegeta just stood ther with a sweat drop on their head. For the final climax, Skyler pined Trunks to the ground. Skyler hasn't even broken a sweat yet., said Bra looking at the very exostid Trunks and a verry seriouse Skyler. You done yet., said Skyler letting Trunks go. That's gotta be enbaressing., Bra thought out loud. Shut up Bra!, Trunks said. Skyler just stood there with a big grin on her face. Trunks got up and walked out of the gravataion room with Vegeta, Bra and Skyler behind. Can I sleep over tonight Bra, it's a little late to go home now?, asked Skyler. Ya shure, go up and take a shower and i'll be up with some pagama's,. said Bra. Thanks, and with that Skyler raced up and took a shower. Bra got some pagama's and gave them to Skyler when she got out and they went to bed.  
  
It was 11 am when Skyler woke up, she got some of Bra's clothes on and went down stairs smelling the aroma of eggs and toast. Hey Bra, I barrowed some clothes for today if that's ok with you., Skyler said walking into the Kitchen and sitting down at the table. Ya, want some breakfast? Bra asked. Shure, thanks., Skyler said. She got her food and sat down when Trunks walked in. Can I get some pain killers mom., Trunks said stiffly walking over to the table and sitting down by Vegeta allready inhailing his food. Shure, rough training?, Bulma asked giving him the pain killers. You could say that. Trunks said glairing at Skyler with a big smerk on her face.   
  
Meanwile Savanah and Devin were flying over to where they long ago came through the portal to see if the window was open yet, they allway went over their to hope that the portal was open or at least the window to see if they could go home or see what their friends and family were doing. They went over their and seen the window was open but their was another person over their looking into it. Who would be all the way out here?, asked Devin looking cerious at the woman. I dont know we better go ask. said Savanah speeding up. They got over their and landed quietly so that the woman couldn't hear them. Who are you?, asked Savanah in a loud voice. The person jumped and turned around. Hmm she looks familiar., Devin and Savanah thought. I.i.im Afton., she said with tears in her eyes. Savanah's eye widen in suprise as she heard her name, Devin's did also. Oh my god, Savanah thought. How did you get here?, Savanah asked trying to calm her self and trying not to cry. Devin just stood their in disbelief. I was riding horses with me and my friend when a loud noise startled my horse and started running and then I came to a big blue portal and my horse jumped through it. By this time Afton was crying her eyes out. Afton do you use to remember a little boy and a little girl named Savanah and Devin?, Savanah asked with tears driping from her eyes. Afton stoped crying and her eyes widen. Yes, they have been missing for years. Devin walked over. Afton, it's me Devin, do you remember me? What? Afton squeked out. Do you remember that summer when me and Savanah first met Alexa and you got jelouse?, Devin asked trying not to cry. Devin! Afton said tears running down her face, she ran to him and started hugging him. Afton, do you remember me telling all those things to you on the internet? Savanah said still trying not to cry. Oh my god Savanah, Devin, your both alive. Afton then ran to Savanah and hugged her.  
  
After 30 min of hugging and crying they all stoped crying and Savanah and Devin asked what's been happening. Afton said stuff like Devin's mom been pregnant and now he had a 4 year old sister, and Alexa being married to Derek Tillie and that Savanah's mom had died of lung cancer 3 years ago. All of a sudden it grew quiet, then Afton spoke up. So what about you guys, what's been goin on? Savanah told them about the time they fought the Z fighters and that they got married and had a little girl named Skyler and about the prosedure. After that Afton looked a little disapointed cause she still thought Devin was hott, then she looked at the furrie tail wagging behined Devin and Savanah. You have a tail!, she shreaked. Oh ya did we forgot to tell you about the saiyan insadint?, Savanah asked. Afton shook her head no and walked over and pulled Savanah's tail. Yes Afton, it is real., Savanah said sarcasticly. We better get back, Skyler should be getting home soon., said Devin. Am I gonna go with you guys or what?, Afton asked. Ya, come on., said Savanah walking over and picking her up to leave. What are you doing?, Afton asked. Well wher flying home, or we could use instaint transmision., Savanah explained. What?,Afton said. Devin walked over and grabed Savanah and Aftons arm and insantly they wher home.  
  
  
  
Sorry it was short I hope you liked it.   
  
Read & Review  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
V  
:D 


	10. go home!

You like it? Hope so, well heres chapter 10 Comming Home! Oh and check out the ultimate saiyan by purple angel, its really good!  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
Go Home!!!  
  
  
Afton looked around and seen thay wher in a house, it had a couch, love seat, fire place, big entertainment center, and other stuff that Afton didn't realize exist.   
  
Where are we?   
  
At my house., said Savanah.  
  
Wow this place is cool., Afton said looking at a whole bunch of stuff.   
  
Ya, well we better call Skyler she'll want to meet Afton Savanah, sense you talked soo much about her. Devin said with a sarcastic smerk on his face.  
  
Savanah roled her eyes and went and called Bulma's house.  
  
Meanwile Skyler, Bra, and Trunks were in training in the gravitaion room and Trunks was flurting with Skyler when Bulma came in.  
  
Skyler, your mom wants you to come home right away, it's important she said. Skyler grunted and walked out of the room *why does mom have to call every time I start having fun? She's allways like that, man I hate that!* she said out loud.  
  
Trunks just looked at her in a way that made him wonder about some thing,*man she must be really stressed out, I wonder why her mom calls all the time* he thought to himself.   
  
See ya Skyler.,said Bra.   
  
Skyler was flying home thinking about Trunks trying to calm herself down* was he actually flurting with me in the gravitation room? I wonder if he likes me, I would hope so, I mean he's sweet, hott, and sticks up for me alot, and it's kinda strange, Vegeta use to be mean to me and now he's starting to be nice to me, what's he up to?* all these thoughts ran through her head and it started to confuse her so she put it aside and focused on getting home. She got home and slamed open the door. Now what do you want, and whose this? she asked looking at the woman standing by her mom and dad.   
  
Skyler, meet Afton, she's an old friend of ours, Afton meet my daughter Skyler. said Devin.   
  
An old friend? Skyler asked sarcasticly.   
  
Ya, do you remember me telling you about the stuff that happened and me telling you about my old friends? asked Savanah.   
  
Ya I guess. said Skyler.   
  
Well do you want to go home? asked Savanah as her tail slashed left and right almost hitting afton.   
  
What! this is my home, I like it here, I aint going to the place YOU call home., said Skyler and with that she boost out the door and decided to fly to Goku's house.   
  
She looks like you Devin but she's as stubborn as Savanah. Afton said.   
Devin sweat droped. Savanah heard this and walked over to Afton, IM NOT STUBBORN!, Savanah said screamind into Afton's ears, Did I also mention we have sensitive ears too!   
  
Ok, I get it, you dont have to scream into my ears., Afton said.  
  
Meanwile Skyler just landed infront of Goku's house and Goten walked out.   
  
Can I help you miss? said Goten.   
  
It's me, Skyler.   
  
Oh now I remember, whatcha want?, asked Goten with a sweatdrop on his forehead checking her out.  
  
Uh I need to talk to Goku.,Skyler said nervously. Shur hold on a sec., said Goten running into the closed door and then opening it to go inside.   
*Whats his problem?*, Skyler thought.   
  
Goku came out and greeted her. So what brings you out here?   
  
Can I talk to you, alone. said Skyler taking a quick look at Goten who was checking her out again.   
  
Shure lead the way. Skyler then took to the air fallowed by Goku. They landed by a near by field and landed.   
  
So what did you need to talk about?, Goku asked.   
  
Skyler sighed and told him about her mom and dad wanting to go back to their home cause they met this woman named Afton and they wanted to take Skyler with and that she didn't want to go cause she wanted to stay here with her friends.Goku just stood their amaised. She finally finished and asked what she should do.   
  
Well I dont know, why dont you wanna go?   
  
Skyler blushed at this. Because....I want to stay here with.....Trunks. By this time she was beat red with embarresment.   
  
Oh.. I see, so you love him?   
  
Skyler couldn't even speak cause she was so embarresed. They just stood their for about 3 minutes until Skyler finally spoke up.   
  
Hey do you think you could like not tell anyone.   
  
Shure.   
  
After that they flew back to Goku's house and they all said their good bye's and Skyler left. She decided to go to Trunks house so that she could tell them what happend.  
  
When she got there she knoked on the door and Vegeta opened it. Hey Vegeta, can I see Trunks and Bra?   
  
Fine, thier in the Gravitation Room. Skyler then went inside and ran to the Gravitation Room. She opened the door and a ki blast came right tord her. She itmediatly reflected to Trunks who stood amaised when it hit him.   
Ouch next time warn me., Trunks said rubing his sholder.   
  
Sorry I need to talk to you guys.   
  
About what? Bra said walking tord her.   
  
Well, its about my mom and dad, they want me to go back to their dimention with them. Skyler said starting to clench her teeth together.   
What, are you gonna go with them., Trunks said with a worried look on his face.   
  
I dont know, I dont think I would belong their and becided I like it here, it's my home. Skyler said looking at Trunks with soft eyes.   
  
Well then just stay here....Skyler, Skyler, Trunks, Trunks, hello earth to Trunks and Skyler. Bra said waving her hand infront of Skylers face and Trunks. SNAP OUT OF IT!, said Bra screaming into Skylers ear.   
  
AHH, ouch god damn it that hurts Bra.   
  
Sorry but you wher day dreaming.Any way you should just stay here.,said Bra.   
  
Thats a good idea but what if they try to force me., Skyler said with a worried look.   
  
Fight back., said Trunks.   
  
Hmmm.,Skyler said looking as though she was thinking. Can I stay with you tonight?,said Skyler.   
  
Shure thing, but what if your mom and dad comes.,said Bra.   
  
Dont worry., Skyler said with a grin on her face.  
  
Meanwile Savanah and Afton where talking about Skyler saying stuff about how she was so stuborn and that she should go back to their dimention. I gonna call Bulma's house to see if she's there.,Savanah said. She walked over to the phone and called Bulma's house. Hello. It's me Savanah, is Skyler there?   
  
Ya she's in the Gravitation Room, you want to talk to her?   
  
Ya put her on the phone please.   
  
Ok here she is... Hello.  
  
You need to get here know!   
  
Your gonna have to make me.   
  
Dont argue, get you ass over here know!   
  
Nop, you want me you gonna have to get me. And with that Skyler hung up.   
  
Devin come on lets go get Skyler. Savanah said clenching her teeth.   
  
Skyler hung up and walked back to the Gravitation Room. She knew her parents and that one woman was gonna come over and try to take her to their dimention so she was prepairing for it by meditating in the Gravitation Room with 1000 times normal gravity. Trunks and Bra wher getting worried about her, they just stood outside thinking about what she had planed.  
  
*Whats her plan, why is she meditating?* these thoughts ran through Trunks and Bra's head.   
  
All of a sudden their was a knock on the door, all of them knew it was Savanah and Devin along with Afton. Skyler walked out of then Gravitation Room and opened the door.  
  
Come on, we're going home. Savanah said her teeth clenched.   
  
Sorry, this is my home and your not gonna make me go. said Skyler.   
  
Then all of a sudden Trunks appeared infront of Skyler. She's not going, your gonna have to get through me first.   
  
Step aside Trunks, dont get involved., said Devin.   
  
I refuse, I'm not gonna let you take her away. said Trunks starting to power up. Skylers eye's widend and so did the other's.   
  
Trunks I'm warning you, step aside. Savanah said.   
  
Never., Trunks said allready a super saiyan 2.   
  
Devin and Savanah also powered up to a super saiyan, especialy Savanah she was so pissed off.   
  
Then I have no choice.Devin said lifting his arm gathering energy for a ki blast.   
  
Skyler apeared infront of devin and knocked his hand down loosing his consentration. Knock it off dad, you know better than that.   
  
Silence. Devin tried to slap her but she blocked it easly.   
  
You know I'm a hell of alot stronger than you, you wanna fight, give it you best shot.  
  
Well thats all 4 now, please r&r 


	11. fight 4 love

U like that one? I hope, Devin and Skyler fight so Devin can make Skyler go to his dimention to please Savanah, they fuse into Devanah and blah blah blah. I ain't gonna spoil the ending, it's pretty sad so read&review.  
  
  
  
Chapter 11   
Fight 4 Love  
  
You give me no choice, I'm sorry Skyler, Devin said.   
  
I'm sorry too, said Skyler.   
  
Skyler got into her fighting stance when Goku appeared right in between her and Devin. Stop it, not infront of all these people, take it to where the portal is.   
  
Savanah and Devin got a grin on their face.   
  
Fine, alright lets go. Savanah said along with Devin who agreed too. Devin and Savanah left, Goku took Vegeta and Skyler took Trunks. Ain't a fight without us.,said Trunks and Vegeta.  
  
They got to their location and Trunks, Vegeta, Goku, and Afton watched the fight. Savanah and Devin fused into Devanah and powered up to s.s. 3. Skyler just stood there in s.s. 1 yawning trying to make a fool of Devanah which was working, Devanah just stood there stunned with a sweat drop on his/her forhead.   
  
Stop fooling around, lets fight!, said Devanah.   
  
They both got into their fighting stance and Devanah attacked first. Skyler just stood their and Devanah punched her right in the forehead. Is that all you got, if it is, then your pathetic., said Skyler grining wildly.   
  
This made Savanahs side even more pissed off and then Devanah powered up to s.s. 4.   
  
He/she just stood their emotionless giving Skyler a very cold look. The Z fighters just looked in disbelief, Afton was to stunned to think about any thing.   
  
Skyler just stood thier laughing, then all of a sudden she got really seiouse and started to power up. If that's how you want it than lets go. All of a sudden she got a sad look on her face. I never really knew how bad you wanted me to go back with you, now I know, you power up to this emotionless state just to have me go to your dimention, now I know how much you love me.. but I must stay here.. with my friends..... and Trunks, im sorry to have to do this.She said as she looked on to her now emotionless mother/father with a tear running down her face.   
  
Trunks just looked at her starting to burst with energy to get ready to transform into a s.s. 2, he seen the tear run down her cheek and he knew that she would fight for him cause she loved him.*oh my god, I never knew how much she loved me and now she standing there ready to fight for me.* Trunks thought.   
  
Skyler started to scream as she became stronger. Finally she stoped and a bright gold aurora serounded her.  
  
*oh man she looks so seriouse, I didn't know she wanted to stay here that bad* Goku thought. Goku looked over at Trunks, he just stood there stairing at Skyler. Devanah just stood their and smiled and Skyler did too.   
  
What are you smiling about? You should know that im stronger than you., said Skyler.   
  
We'll see about that., Devanah said grining.  
  
*what's Devanah up to* thought Vegeta.   
  
They got into their fighting stance and Skyler attacked first, she tried to punch Devanah but he/she blocked it and squezed her hand hard enuf to make her cry out in pain.   
  
What the..., Trunks said with worrie in his eyes.   
  
Vegeta and Goku too looked worried too, and Afton was just shocked as to what was happening, she could hardly bear it. Devanah finaly let go and threw her into a tree which automaticaly broke and sent her into other trees.   
  
AHH oh my god...Skyler.,said Trunks starting to clench his teeth.   
  
All of a sudden Skyler came out of no where and tried to kicked Devanah, Devanah grabed her leg and smashed her into the ground. Trunks seen this and itmediately turned s.s.1.   
  
Dont, it's not your fight Trunks., Goku said putting his hand on Trunks sholder.   
  
I never new how bad Devin and Savanah could be, their beating on their own child., said Afton trembling with fear and confusion.   
  
Thats because when a saiyan transforms into a super saiyan 4, he or she becomes emotionless, brutal, crewl, and he or she will probably kill inocent people with out hesatation., explained Vegeta.   
  
Skyler finally escaped the kicking and punching of Devanah and transformed into s.s.3. When she was done Trunks just stared at her looking verry worried. Skyler attacked and managed to get a few punches in, but it wasn't enuf to knock him/her down. Finally Devanah ducked one of her punched and gave her an uppercut, she flew up into the air and Devanah gave her an overhand elbow smash right down to the ground. Skyler just laid there for a few seconds then finally got up.   
  
Gee, I thought you were stronger than me., Devanah said sarcasticly walking towards her.   
  
I cant take it anymore., said Trunks powering up and starting to scream while charging towards Devanah. He kicked him/her in the face and he/she went flying.   
  
Are you ok Skyler.,Trunks said looking into her terquoise eyes.   
  
You better go, quick, I dont want you to get hurt., said Skyler standing up.   
  
Right....Skyler.   
  
Ya.   
  
Dont get hurt., Trunks said with soft terquoise eyes. Skyler just smiled. Trunks was flying back when a blast of energy hit him.   
  
TRUNKS!, screamed Skyler running to Trunks, tears running down her face.   
  
Sk.skyler., Trunks stuttered coughing up blood.   
  
Oh Trunks, dont die now!, said Skyler trying to hold back some tears.   
  
I.i.it's ok Skyler, t.thers allways the dragonballs., Trunks said coughing up more blood.   
  
No Trunks, I love you., Skyler said.   
  
I.i love y.you too., Trunks said before dying.   
  
Noooooooo, Trunks., Skyler screamed.   
  
How could you, how could you kill him., said Skyler picking up Trunks body and carried it to a safe place.   
  
She then walked back and starting to power up. Vegeta was shocked and tried to deny what happend to his son, he walked over to where Trunks body lain and just staired at it. My son., said Vegeta trying to hold back his tears.   
  
It's ok Vegeta, we allready have the dragonballs up at Dende's lookout, you can take him up there and wish him back., Goku explained.  
  
Vegeta picked up Trunks and turned around. Thank you Kakorot. Goku just nodded with wide eyes and Vegeta turned around and flew off.  
  
Skyler was powering up and looked at Vegeta fly off with Trunks, she then smiled and consentraited on her energy. Skyler started screaming and a big flash of blinding light surrounded her. This went on for about a few minutes and finally what appeared before Goku and Afton was Skyler. She looked normal but her black hair was sticking straight up and her eyes were an erie yellow. She even had an erie power level too, it wasn't high, it wasn't low, it was just erie. All of a sudden she disappeared and reappeared infront of Devanah.   
  
Dont you think you times almost up?,Skyler said with a smerk on her face.   
  
Then she became seriouse and punched Devanah in the stomach. Devanah bent over in pain trying to breath. Skyler kneed her in the face and she went flying. All of a sudden Devanah defused in midair and landed on the ground. Skyler walked over and waited for them to get up. After a few minutes Devin got up along with Savanah. They both staired at her with cold eyes.   
  
Their was a loud sound from behind Skyler and she turned around. The portals open, go now., Skyler said emotionless.   
  
As I said before, not without you.,said Savanah.   
  
Then I have no choice., Skyler said.   
  
All of a sudden she knocked both Devin and Savanah out and grabed Afton and walked through the portal. She laid her parents down and looked over to Afton.   
  
When they wake up, tell them im sorry and I love them. With that she took one look around, she seen a whole bunch of people running her way, she turned around and jumped right back throught the portal when it closed.  
  
  
  
You like it? If you think this is the end, think again! r&r pleeez  
l  
l  
l  
v 


	12. Trunks and Skyler saga

All righty then (sigh), I guess im suppose to put in a diclaimer so ya. And as an added bonus im gonna have trunks as our host for this saga! I thought I should have him in here to make it a little more… interesting for my disclaimer and authers note.Oh and thanx 4 the reviews and tips purple angel! Ok here goes.  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own any dbz exept some cards but who cares.  
Trunks: Ya so there!(grin)  
Savie: Gee I feel so loved!(winks at Trunks)  
Trunks:Hehe.(sweatdrops and blushes)  
Savie: Well sit back and enjoy Trunks and Skyler saga.  
Savie: Oh and one other thing, im just gonna call Skyler Sky 4 short in this saga, k.  
  
  
Trunks and Skyler saga  
  
Sky jumped back through the portal before it closed. * wow that was close, I need to find Goku and get to Dendes look out*. All of a sudden she spoted Goku flying towared her. Hey Goku, we need to get to Dendes look out before Vegeta makes the wishes, god knows was he will wish for on the other 2.  
  
Ya, you got a point. Goku said landing in front of Sky. Just one question, How could you substain such a power, I mean your power was so eerie, when did this transformation happen? Goku asked curiously.  
  
Well.... when I saw Trunks die something just snapped inside me, usually I would go bezurk but I was powerful enuf to substain it for a few minutes, when I seen Vegeta leave, I couldn't stand it any longer so I just burst. Sky explained taking in a huge breath afterword.  
  
Oh, well now I know there's a Super Saiyan 5. Goku said scratching the back of his head with a Famous Son grin (TM) on his face.  
  
Well we better get goin; we can use instant transmision. Skyler said with a seriouse look on her face.  
  
K, said Goku putting two fingers on his forehead and consentraiting, Sky did this too and they both disappered.  
  
Vegeta just laid Trunks down when Sky and Goku appeared.   
  
Finally, did you take your parent's ba.... Vegeta froze in terror as he turned around and looked at her.  
  
Yes I did......you know.... it's a little rude to stare. Sky said with a wierd confused look on her face.  
  
Wha..wha..what are you?, asked Vegeta froze in terror.  
  
Sky just stood there with a disgusted look on her face. Your sad, you're really sad.  
  
She's super saiyan 5, or didn't you notice. Said Goku sarcasticly.  
  
Oh dont be such a smart ass Goku!! Vegeta snapped.  
  
Come on lets get the dragonballs, ok. Sky said walking to where Mr. Popo was. Mr. Popo, can we use the dragonballs to revive Trunks?  
  
Why, yes you may. Mr.Popo said getting the dragonballs. He came back with the dragonballs and set them in front of Sky.  
  
COME, ARISE ETERNAL DRAGON, GRANT MY WISHES., yelled Sky,  
  
All of a sudden the sky went black and there was lightning and thunder their was a big flash of light and Shenlong started to form.   
  
WHO HAS SUMMONED ME? Yelled Shenlong in his deep mysterious voice, sounding VERY cranky.   
  
IT IS ME SKYLER!!. YOU HAVE 3 WISHES, WHAT DO YOU WISH FOR? asked Shenlong. I WISH TO HAVE TRUNKS REVIVED. said Sky  
  
The dragons eyes brightened up. YOUR WISH WAS GRANTED, WHAT IS YOUR SECOND WISH? asked Shenlong.  
  
Sky looked at Trunks and saw his eyes blink in suprise. I WISH THE PORTAL WOULD OPEN ONLY EVERY 10 YEARS. yelled Sky looking at Trunks sit up.  
  
Shenlongs eyes brightind. YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED, WHAT IS YOUR LAST WISH?  
  
Sky thought for a moment. I WISH THAT NONE OF THIS WOULD EVER HAPPEN AGAIN! she said.  
  
Shenlongs eyes flashed again. YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED, FAIR WELL! with that a big flash of light occured and the seven balls scattered across the earth.  
  
What happened? Trunks asked looking around all suprized.  
  
It's ok your fine. Sky said with a small giggle of joy and tears in her eyes.  
~*~  
Savie: MWHAHAHAHA clifie (evil grin)  
Trunks: That's not verry nice (pout face)  
Savie: O well, it was begining to get really long (glair in her eye)  
Trunks: (sighs) Well you better tell them to review.  
Savie: Oh ok, review or I'll send Trunks to kick your sorry little ass!  
(tries not to laugh)  
Trunks: Uh...ya, ok (sweat drops mager then blushes) 


	13. 7 years later

Disclaimer:Dont own any DBZ.  
Trunks:So what happends in this chapt?  
Savie:Well six years later you and Sky got married and you two had a boy and named him Trunks Briefs Junior or T.J. for short.  
Trunks:Cool, T.J. I like.(twinkle in his eye and grins)  
Savie:Well enjoy this chapt 7 years later.  
  
7 Years Later  
  
Mom!, grandpa's saying naughty words again!.T.J. said running to Sky.  
  
Oh shut up you Baka, you dont have to scream it all over the house.Vegeta snapped walking to the gravitation room. My god, he's 6 years old and he's allready a snitch! He grumbled.  
  
T.J. was just like Trunks in every way, he was the same little mischef maker, ALWAYS playing pranks on people, along with his best friend Tiana, Gotens 6 year old daughter.  
  
Mom, can I go to Tiana's house?T.J. said with puppy dog eyes wich NO person could in their right minds resist.  
  
Ya, I suppose, but watch out for planes, last time you threw a plane into a mountain, Sky giggled.  
  
Yes! with that T.J. ran out the door.  
  
I think im gonna regret saying yes. walking over to the couch to sit with Trunks.  
  
You should have made him train with Vegeta, Trunks chuckled.  
  
Oh god, he needs a little break, he's been training with him for 3 weeks straight, he'd sleep,eat,train,eat,train,eat,sleep. My god he needs a little break, he's only 6. Sky said sturnly.  
  
I know, now you know what I had to do when I was little. Trunks said.  
  
You know what I just noticed, in three years, my mom is coming back. Sky said worried.  
  
Oh my god your right. said Trunks shocked.  
  
~*~  
Meanwile...   
  
Man I cant wait to get to Tiana's house. said T.J. speeding to her house.  
  
Once he got to her house, Tiana was allready outside training by herself. She had long black hair, dark brown eyes, and bout as tall as T.J., which was 4'6".  
  
Hey Tiana, whats up? T.J. said landing on the ground 5 feet away from her.  
  
Nothin, I was bord and decided to train. Tiana said stopping.  
  
Cool beans. said T.J.   
~*~  
  
In the real world...  
  
Happy birthday Savanah! Alexa said opening a beer.  
  
You know, you should really stop drinking, damn you'll turn out like your dad. Savanah said giving an evil glair at kent.  
  
What are you looking at panzy, at least I dont have a tail, or I'd try to wack you! Kent said trying to stay away from Savanahs tail wich was trying very hard to hit him.  
  
And your calling me a panzy. Savanah said grabbing kents finger about crushing it.  
  
Ok knock it off, jesus Savanah, you're 31 and you still act like your 14 picking on Kent. Devin said knocking Savanahs hand away from kents poor finger.  
  
Well I dont know about you guys but I need another beer, Afton! Derek said.  
  
Bud light commin up. Afton said giving Derek the beer.  
  
Hey you know what, in three years we get to see Skyler. Devin said to Savanah.  
  
Hey your right, who bets me shes married to Trunks, hell, she probably has a kid. Savanah said, not knowing that she was perfectly right.  
  
Afton heard the name Skyler and had a flash back * They got into their fighting stance and Skyler attacked first, she tried to punch Devanah but he/she blocked it and squeezed her hand hard enough to make her cry out in pain.   
  
What the..., Trunks said with worrie in his eyes.   
  
Vegeta and Goku looked worried too, and Afton was just shocked as to what was happening, she could hardly bear it. Devanah finaly let go and threw her into a tree which automaticaly broke and sent her into other trees.   
  
AHH! oh my god...Skyler! said Trunks starting to clench his teeth.   
  
All of a sudden Skyler came out of no where and tried to kicked Devanah, Devanah grabed her leg and smashed her into the ground. Trunks had seen this and immediately turned s.s.1.   
  
Don't, it's not your fight Trunks., Goku said putting his hand on Trunks sholder.   
  
I never new how bad Devin and Savanah could be, their beating on their own child., said Afton trembling with fear and confusion.   
  
Thats because when a saiyan transforms into a super saiyan 4, he or she will become emotionless, brutal, cruel, and he or she will probably kill innocent people with out hesatation., explained Vegeta.   
  
* another flashback *  
  
Skyler was powering up and looked at Vegeta fly off with Trunks, she then smiled and consentraited on her energy. Skyler started screaming and a big flash of blinding light surrounded her. This went on for about a few minutes and finally what appeared before Goku and Afton was Skyler. She looked normal but her black hair was sticking straight up and her eyes were an erie yellow. She even had an erie power level too, it wasn't high, it wasn't low, it was just erie. All of a sudden she disappeared and reappeared infront of Devanah.   
  
Dont you think your times almost up?,Skyler said with a smerk on her face.   
  
Then she became seriouse and punched Devanah in the stomach. Devanah bent over in pain trying to breath. Skyler kneed her/him in the face and she/he went flying. All of a sudden Devanah defused in mid-air and landed on the ground. Skyler walked over and waited for them to get up. After a few minutes Devin got up along with Savanah. They both staired at her with cold eyes.   
  
There was a loud sound from behind Skyler and she turned around. The portals open, go now., Skyler said emotionless.   
  
As I said before, not without you., Savanah said still angry.   
  
Then I have no choice., Skyler said.   
  
All of a sudden she knocked both Devin and Savanah out and grabbed Afton and walked through the portal. She laid her parents down and looked over to Afton.   
  
When they wake up, tell them im sorry and I love them. With that she took one look around, she seen a whole bunch of people running her way, she turned around and jumped right back throught the portal when it closed.*   
  
end of flashbacks.  
  
You know, you should take us with you guys, you should introduce us to you're daughter. Kent said interested.  
  
Why should we? Savanah asked staring daggers at kent.  
  
Well you never know. Kent said with a sparkle in his eyes.  
  
You pervert! Savanah said about to deck him.  
  
Ok knock it of dad, you two Savanah. Alexa said slapping kent on the sholder and pointing a finger at Savanah.  
  
Fine. Savanah said settling down.  
  
~*~  
  
Ok back to T.J. and Tiana...  
  
Oh come on, you can do better than that. T.J. said throwing a kick at Tiana.  
  
Jesus your good, man your grandpa pushes you to the limits. Tiana said bairly blocking his kick.  
  
Try training with Vegeta for three weeks straight. T.J. said stopping.  
  
Well, it all paid off. Tiana said.  
  
Yeah, well I better get home or else my moms gonna kill me. T.J. said taking to the sky.   
  
Savie: Ok, good, bad? Oh well   
Trunks: Hey I think it was good.  
Savie:Oh I feel so loved, thanx.(goes to kiss trunks)  
Trunks:(smak)Ok, please reveiw for the lovely Miss Savie.  
Savie:Thank you Mr. Breifs 


End file.
